1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates generally to medical devices and method for reducing or preventing immune reactions and improving circuitry.
2. Related Art
The tissue-equivalents of Bell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,096, are living prostheses comprising contracted hydrated lattices of tissue and cells, including cartilage, fibroblasts, keratinocytes, bone cells, pancreatic cells and heart muscle cells. The tissue-equivalents are formed as sheets, tubes and other shapes in a mold. Naughton et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,531 is an in vitro preparation of tubular tissue structures by stromal cell culture on a three-dimensional framework. Stromal cells are grown on a three-dimensional framework and formed into three-dimensional living stromal tissue of various shapes, including tubular structures, flat structures and rope structures. The method for the inhibition of compliment activation, set forth in Krumdieck et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,650,389 comprises coating biomaterial with proteogylcan to suppress or inhibit C1 complex biological activity. The proteogylcan inhibit the complement response of a human or an animal to the foreign materials such as microorganisms, pathogens or biomaterials. A disadvantage of prior inventions is that the cellular material or tissue is not used on a medical device or as part of machine. There exists a need for a medical device comprising cloned biological material operatively associated to a non-biological material in a non-living medical device for treatment, diagnosis, cure, litigation and prevention of disease, injury, handicap or condition in a living organism.